Info Manual on the LeJeune OC Sisters
by Niji no Danjo
Summary: This is manual for both Sarah and Magdalen LeJeune. Fail summary. but enjoy!
1. Sarah

**INTRODUCTION**

This is my first fanic. Well, this is the third time I had to, because the stupid kept deleting it. Well, just enjoy and be nice about it!

NOTE: Characters from different animes will be used in listing

* * *

**SARAH LEJEUNE (THE BLACK)**

**age: 22**

**birthday: May 4, 1991**

**place of birth: Paris, France**

**religion: Christian (Roman Catholicism)**

**sexuality: homosexual**

**hair: auburn**

**mother: Marie LeJeune**

**father: Georges LeJeune**

**friends: Germany (Ludwig Biedlschmidt), Italy (Feliciano Vargas)**

**enemy: Russia (Ivan Braginsky)**

**lover: Belarus (Natalia Arlovskaya)**

BACKGROUND: Sarah Lydia LeJeune was born on May 4, 1991, the eldest daughter of Georges and Marie LeJeune. For most of her life, she moved back and forth between Japan and France because of her father's business, which explains why she is fluent in Japanese. When she was 15, she and her family moved to America. In the 6 years she lived there, she mastered the English language. In 2012, as part of an experiment of father's business research, she and her sister were sent back in time 5,000 years in the past (this ties with Hetalia).

PERSONALITY: Sarah was based on an earlier idea that ultimately failed. She was originally Brazilian and bisexual, but it changed over time. Her last name was originally Carvell, but I changed because it wasn't a real name, so I decided to use an old family name. Her personality was based on two things. First, I have made her into the Black, which the dark and mature side of my personality. Second, I also used Lana Del Rey as inspiration, which the traits don't match the personality.

OTHER: She is a lesbian and an advocate for gay rights. She is also Catholic, which is weird because her father's business deals sciene research. She is also a yuri fan and she dislikes porn because she thinks all the lesbian and bisexual acts are played straight women. She is in love with and dating Belarus. She hates her sister's boyfriend (Russia) out the fear that he took her sister away.

xxxx

I wish could write more, but I'm really tired. Don't worry, I will write more chapters.

さようなら。


	2. Magdalen

**MAGDALEN LEJEUNE (THE WHITE)**

**age: 15**

**birthday: November 26, 1997**

**place of birth: Paris, France**

**religion: Christian (Roman Catholicism)**

**sexuality: heterosexual**

**hair: brown**

**mother: Marie LeJeune**

**father: Georges LeJeune**

**friends: Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Himeko Kurusugawa, Chikane Himemiya, Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Akasha Bloodriver**

**enemies: Switzerland (Vash Zwingli), South Italy (Lovino Vargas)**

**lover(s): Ancient Rome, Russia (Ivan Braginsky)**

BACKGROUND: Magdalen Claude LeJeune was born on November 26, 1997, the younger daughter of Georges and Marie. Like her sister, she moved between France and Japan, and like her sister, is also fluent in Japanese. When Magdalen was 3, she was diagnosed with residual type schizophrenia. She moved to America with her family, and had also mastered the English language, dispite the fact that she hated it at first. In 2012, she came with her sister on the time travel experiment, and traveled 5000 years into the past. (The one I forgot to mention is that they are unable to age, due to the side effects of time travel.)

PERSONALITY: Like Sarah, Magdalen is based off a side of my personality. She is considered the White, which the more innocent and childish side. She was originally was supposed to have a heart disorder, and suffer frequent heart attacks, but was changed dissociative personality disoder, later becoming schizophrenia. I also used Chi as an influence on her, to give a more childlike approach to the character.

OTHER: Magdalen is Christian, but has a unique point of view when it comes to a certain subject. She believes that love has nothing to do with gender and not all witches are inherently wicked or in league with the Devil. She is a yaoi fan and an advocate for gay rights. She is dating Russia, and they have a kid together (because she was jealous that some of the people around her had kids. Also, it's a boy, and his name is Dimitri, and takes more after his father.)

xxxx

Sorry it had to took so long, but I kinda got lazy. One more chapter to go. Till later.


End file.
